Kimiko 'Lala' Nakamura
"My smile hides many a thing, mostly the sadness this world truly brings." d93de2847642565e2a17fdaa75ae70a6.jpg lightning_claire_farron_by_aki_zephyr-d5sown1.jpg Nickname(s) Lala Name Kimiko Nakamura DoB 08/24/2150 Age Looks about 30ish Gender Female Blood Type B Negative Hair Color Bubblegum Pink Eye Color Cerulean Blue Height 5`5 Weight 156lbs Class/Race Human Providence/City Nagasaki Providence Occupation * Lead Technological Engineer for Nakamura Industries * Creator of L.I.S.A. * Keyboardist / Composer for xXxRebellionxXx Appearance - Long Bubblegum pink hair that sometimes has blue highlights in it - Sea blue eyes - Size 40 D Chest - Semi-full figured hips - Tanned Skin also like her brother's Behavior/Personality Though goofy, silly, and yes ditsy at times Kimiko or Lala as she's called by both family and friends really has a good heart and does what is right in eyes of her friends even when they themselves don't even know what that is. She's super smart which is mostly in part to her dad's lead tech who got her into computers in Japan at an early age but it also gets her in a world a trouble at times due to her recreational habit of hacking things especially when it benefits the band she, her sis Sian and brothers Kyle & Akira (deceased) have formed called xXxRebellionxXx. Role play Alignment Chaotic Good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is necessary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. Fighting Style 'History of Fighting Style/Orgins' Weapon of Choice Training (if any) Allies/Enemies Enemies * Kimi Trang ( Birth Mother) - Though their parents both divorced when they were both were only 2yrs old both Lala and Kyle harbor great hatred towards their mother who abandoned them first for another man and then due to the hell she put their father, Oyabun of the Kurayami Clan through with the U.S. Government's help in order to gain custody of them once she found out that that Tomoko Sonade had been granted custody of them by Japanese officials. This ultimately lead to a bitter custody war that later forced the two kids to leave the only true family (Akuma, Tomoko, Sian and Akira) they'd never known for a woman that they would never ever see as their mother just a random whore in the streets. Allies * Seiji Nakamura (Father -Deceased-) - Despite having had his wife be unfaithful to him and abandoning him with their twin son and daughter Seiji did his best to bring his son and daughter up the best way possible, by sending them to best schools for an education and teaching them the ways of the Yakuza just in case if the laws that were legal made living even harder than it should be. It was about this time that he also meet Tomoko Asakura and saw how his children seemingly gravitated toward her with no fear. Knowing full well the risks they faced with his health on decline the elder Buoyant sent them to live with her in Roanapur in the hopes that growing up with a normal family would better prepare them for faced them once he passed on to the next life. * Kurayami Clan * The Black Company * Kyle Nakamura (Biological Twin Brother) * Sian (sister) * Melina Tetsu (sister) * Tomoko Sonade & Akuma Tetsu (Adopted Parents) Background Episode(s) Participated In Approval By: Category:NPC Category:2nd Gen Category:Nakamura Family Category:Sonade Family Category:Nakamura Industries Category:Kurayami Clan Category:Nagasaki Providence